Emmerdale in 2019
2019 is Emmerdale's 48th and current year. Production is overseen by producers Kate Brooks and Laura Shaw and executive producer Jane Hudson. Episodes Main Cast (as of Episode 8569 (16th August 2019)) Storylines January To be added. Who lives where Main Street *'Mulberry Cottage' - Laurel, Arthur and Dotty Thomas and Doug Potts. * The Grange - Liam and Leanna Cavanagh (until March). Bob Hope (until January). Billy Fletcher (from February). Pete Barton (February only). *'The Woolpack' - Chas Dingle and Paddy Kirk. Charity, Noah and Moses Dingle, and Vanessa and Johnny Woodfield (all until August). Bear Wolf (from April) *'Woodbine Cottage' - Harriet Finch, Pearl Ladderbanks and Dawn Taylor. *'Tug Ghyll' - Leyla Harding and Tracy Metcalfe. Maya Stepney (until April). Frank Clayton (until May). Kerry Wyatt (from June) *'Dale Head' - Dan and Amelia Spencer. Daz Spencer (until January). Kyle Winchester (January to February) Kerry Wyatt. (until April). Amy Wyatt (March to April). *'Mill Cottage' **'Apartment One' - Aaron Dingle, Robert Sugden and Liv Flaherty. Victoria Barton (June) **'Apartment Two' - Ellis Chapman (from January). Pete Barton (February only). *'Dale View' - Vacant. *'Connelton View' - Brenda Walker and Cathy and Heath Hope. *'Victoria Cottage' - Jimmy, Nicola and Angelica King, Elliot Windsor, Carl Holliday and Rodney Blackstock. *'Keepers Cottage' - Victoria Barton. Matty Barton (January to April). Amy Wyatt (from June). *'Brook Cottage' - Diane Sugden, Bernice Blackstock and Gabby Thomas. Liam and Leanna Cavanagh (from March) Church Lane *'Farrers Barn' - David Metcalfe. Jacob Gallagher (until June). *'Tenant House' - Megan and Eliza Macey. Frank Clayton ( May to August). *'Jacobs Fold' - Debbie Dingle and Jack Sugden (January to August). Sarah Sugden (from January). Faith Dingle (July to August). Charity, Noah and Moses Dingle and Vanessa and Johnny Woodfield (all from August). Hotten Road *'Smithy Cottage' - Rhona and Leo Goskirk. Pete Barton (until February, March to July). *'Butlers Farm' - Cain, Moira and Isaac Dingle. Debbie Dingle, Sarah and Jack Sugden (all until January). Matty Barton (until January, from April). Kyle Winchester (until January, from February) Cricketer's Row *'Tall Trees Cottage' - Marlon Dingle, Jessie Grant, and April Windsor. Ellis Chapman (until January) Billy Fletcher (until February) Robblesfield Way *'Pollard's Barn' - Eric Pollard. Faith Dingle (until July). Amy Wyatt (April to June). Kerry Wyatt (April to June). Jacob Gallagher (from June) *'Wishing Well Cottage' - Sam, Belle and Samson Dingle and Lydia Hart. Zak Dingle (from May). Lisa Dingle (May only). Faith Dingle (from August). *'Holdgate Farm' - Jai and Rishi Sharma, Priya Kotecha and Amba Metcalfe. Manpreet Jutla (from February). Connelton Lane *'Home Farm' - Graham Foster. Kim Tate (from March). Jamie Tate (from May). Andrea and Millie Tate (from June). Who works where Main Street *'The Grange' - Eric Pollard, Diane Sugden and Tracy Metcalfe. *'The Woolpack' - Charity, Chas and Marlon Dingle, Victoria Barton, Bob Hope and Lydia Hart. Matty Barton (from January). *'Beauty & Bernice' - Bernice Blackstock and Kerry Wyatt. *'Take A Vow' - Megan Macey. Leyla Harding (from March). *'Barton and Dingle Automotives' - Cain and Debbie Dingle and Dan Spencer. *'Café Main Street' - Brenda Walker and Rodney Blackstock Church Lane *'David's Shop' - David Metcalfe and Matty Barton. *'St. Mary's Church' - Harriet Finch. Hotten Road *'Emmerdale Veterinary Centre' - Paddy Kirk, Rhona Goskirk, Vanessa Woodfield and Pearl Ladderbanks. Belle Dingle (from February). Jamie Tate (from May) *'Butlers Farm' - Moira and Sam Dingle and Pete Barton. Other *'Sharma & Sharma Sweet Factory' - Jai and Rishi Sharma, Nicola King, Laurel Thomas, Kerry Wyatt, Frank Clayton and Lydia Hart. (All until August) Billy Fletcher (January to August). Dawn Taylor (February to August). *'Holey Scrap' - Aaron Dingle and Ellis Chapman. *'Home Farm Estate' - Graham Foster, Nicola King and Priya Kotecha. Kim Tate (from March). Sam Dingle and Lydia Hart (both from May) *'Home James Haulage' - Jimmy and Nicola King and Robert Sugden. *'Hotten Academy' - Jessie Grant and Maya Stepney (until April). *'Abbott Lane Surgery' - Liam Cavanagh and Manpreet Jutla. *'Waterhouse International' - Graham Foster and Kim Tate. Nicola King (until January). Awards and nominations National Television Awards * Best Serial Drama: Emmerdale (Winner) * Best Newcomer: James Moore (Winner) * Best Serial Drama Performance: Emma Atkins (Nominee), Lucy Pargeter (Nominee) British Soap Awards * Best Soap: Emmerdale (Nominee) * Best Actor: Jeff Hordley (Nominee) * Best Actress: Lucy Pargeter (Winner) * Villain of the Year: Claire King (Nominee) * Best Male Dramatic Performance: Dominic Brunt (Nominee) * Best Female Dramatic Performance: Lucy Pargeter (Nominee) * Best Storyline: Charity’s Abuse (Nominee) * Best Newcomer: James Moore (Nominee) * Best Young Actor: Joe-Warren Plant (Nominee) * Best Onscreen Partnership: Lucy Pargeter and Dominic Brunt (Nominee) * Best Single Episode: Chas and Paddy say goodbye to baby Grace (Episode 8273 (1st October 2018)) (Nominee) * Best Comedy Performance: Nicola Wheeler (Nominee) * Scene of the Year: Cain’s confession to Debbie (Nominee) * The Tony Warren Award: Val Lawson (Winner) Category:Emmerdale year-by-year Category:2019